POI Supernatural crossover fics
by whomii2
Summary: series of unrelated short story crossovers of POI with Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1 Short fics

Although the machine was Harold's baby, John knew his beloved books ran a close second in Finch's heart. So Reese was surprised one day when he entered the library to find Finch in the process of wrapping a large and old-looking book for shipping. John was even more surprised when a glance at the package indicated the recipient was Singer Salvage.

XXXXX

It was something of a surprise when Finch asked Reese to meet him at the park rather than the library to discuss the next number, although John was glad Harold was at least getting some fresh air. As he approached the site of the meeting, Reese was shocked when he found Harold in conversation with a dark-haired man in a tan trench coat. The other man nodded briefly and turned to leave. Reese had just started to walk after the man when Finch's voice in his ear announced dryly "don't bother Mr. Reese. I can guarantee that despite your training, you don't have the necessary resources to tail him."

"Was he related to our latest number?"

"No Mr. Reese, he was merely requesting my assistance in a personal matter of some importance."

"And what would that be?"

"He would like my help finding his father. Although I must confess, despite my not inconsiderable skills, I fear success in this case would be something of a miracle."

XXXXX

Reese knew Finch had been delving more into the nefarious dealings at Vertanen as the case against the CEO dragged slowly through the courts. Then one day he had returned to the library to find Finch on the phone, asking about dealings between Vertanen and Niveus Pharmaceuticals and growing grimmer and grimmer the more he learned. He had cut off John's inquiries and sent him out again on a patently staged errand. John had decided to let it go for now and try again when Harold had had some time to cool down. Especially as matters with their latest number began to heat up shortly thereafter. John began to regret not confronting Harold at once when he heard on the news later that a storage facility of Vertanen had been destroyed in a fire that was suspected arson. On a hunch, he went back to the library and checked on the contents of his stash, noting with disbelief that his C4 was missing. He stalked into the computer room to confront Finch about the theft. Finch pursed his lips in thought before finally speaking.

"As you have no doubt discovered, Mr. Reese, from time to time I have had occasion to share information with individuals of similar persuasion."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning those with a similar desire to protect the innocent and when necessary thwart the forces of evil. Often through means that might be considered less than legal. And sometimes violent. I had contacted one of these individuals, an impeccable source, when my investigations led me to a link between Vertanen and Niveus Pharmaceuticals. Niveus Pharmaceuticals had been used by what could be described as a terrorist group to develop a bioweapon that would be more devastating than anthrax, smallpox, or Ebola. And this group had every intention of using this weapon. My investigations had shown that the Vertanen facility was to play a part in the release of this weapon. Due to the nature of the threat, and the difficulties in trying to persuade the authorities to act on the threat before it was too late, the individuals with whom I was in contact felt that it would be best if they neutralized the threat themselves. As they had taken similar action with success against the Niveus facility, I agreed with their assessment. And as time was critical and you were engaged elsewhere, I felt it necessary to supply them with the necessary means to effect a permanent solution to the problem." Reese stared at Finch intently while Finch met his gaze unflinchingly. John was almost certain that Finch had not broken his word by lying to him, but Finch's careful choice of words and rather short explanation left John with no doubt that there was a lot Finch leaving out. John finally growled "This isn't over Finch"

"For all our sakes let us hope that it is"

XXXXX

When Carter heard about some sort of altercation involving a man in a suit, she headed down to the scene while quietly fuming over what John had gotten involved in now. Apparently John had been rescuing some kidnapped teenage girls from a group of psychotic Satanists. The damage at the scene certainly looked like John had been there, with scorch marks everywhere and evidence of several small explosions and fires. However, there was no evidence of any of the perpetrators, either dead or alive. It was unlike John to let the perpetrators escape. Carter began to question the victims, who seemed to be somewhat hysterical based on their description of the events. She nodded along to their description of their rescuer: "brown hair", "dark suit", "handsome", but was thrown by "blue tie" and "trench coat". She didn't remember John ever wearing a tie, and she certainly couldn't see him in a trench coat. She scowled and wondered if she could be so "lucky" as to have 2 BAMF vigilantes in suits running around her city. Maybe John had a little brother?

XXXXX

John stormed into the library, still smarting from Carter's call berating him about the goings on at the warehouse. John had been completely blindsided, not knowing what she was berating him for, until her mention of a guy in a trench coat caught his attention. There had been quite a lot of tension between John and Harold following the explosion at the Vertanen lab, and with this latest incident John was determined to find out the truth, Harold's privacy issues be damned.

When confronted with John's ultimatum, Harold sighed and said it wasn't necessarily a question of trust, but more an issue of believability. Reese gritted his teeth and ground out "Try me." After listening with a sinking heart to Harold's explanation, John began to wonder if the stress had gotten to Finch. Never would he have expected his logical partner to fall victim to such flights of fancy. Finch scowled at John, no doubt reading his reaction on his face. "I see some proof is required" he stated as he sent off a text message.

"And how are you planning to prove any of this?" John asked.

"I believe he is leaving that up to me" replied the trench-coated stranger who materialized out of thin air right in John's personal space.

He didn't even blink when John shot him. And he gave a rather put-upon sigh when he removed John's knife from his chest, stating "I grow weary of this form of greeting."

While John stood gaping, Harold murmured "I am afraid that suit is getting a little worse for wear. Not that it was much to begin with"


	2. Chapter 2 Reading Material

Finch was oblivious to Reese's entrance, so engrossed was he in what he was reading. Curious about what classic had Finch so enthralled, John edged closer and was surprised when he saw the title SUPERNATURAL emblazed across the cover in blood-red font, the author Chuck Shurley appearing below in only slightly less garish display.

When Finch finally acknowledged his presence, John commented "I wouldn't have thought something like that was your cup of tea."

"An odd remark coming from a man who reads about stress fractures in titanium for enjoyment."

"At least that has practical applications."

"Indeed. Well these novels relate the story of two brothers who fight in secret to protect the innocent from the forces of evil in this world. Their actions put them outside the usual rule of law, placing them at times in as much danger from the authorities as from the evil they strive to thwart. And so they rely heavily on subterfuge, operating on the fringes of society and constantly moving from one battle to the next in their never ending quest. Perhaps now you can understand my interest?"

John smiled and left Finch to enjoy his novel in peace. When he was out of earshot Finch quietly murmured "..and the people they love die tragically."


End file.
